


Bird Song

by greensparrow29



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Drabble, Gen, Injury, Past Abuse, Song: The Bird Song (Florence + the Machine), Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensparrow29/pseuds/greensparrow29
Summary: Leaves crunched beneath their feet. One hand covering a wound on their shoulder, the other holding their stomach. They promised, never again, never again. They ran and ran, but soon fell. Pain flew through their body, a constant in a world turning cloudy. A bird sung from high in the tree tops. Eden barely noticed.I have dnd character called Eden, they are a non-binary drow monk, who has a god named Norinore Eule, who is the god of owls mostly lololol. This was a little exercise I did when figuring out their backstory, and though no longer canon, is still a piece I am happy with.This is vaguely based on the song Bird Song by Florence + The Machine, which is a really good song that I recommend listening to.





	Bird Song

Leaves crunched beneath their feet. One hand covering a wound on their shoulder, the other holding their stomach. They promised, never again, never again. They ran and ran, but soon fell. Pain flew through their body, a constant in a world turning cloudy. A bird sung from high in the tree tops. Eden barely noticed.

The singing grew, unnatural. Eden smiled.

Are you here to mock me, bird? 

And they felt a creature plop down onto the ground next to them. And Eden felt angry. Could they not die, in peace? With the little strength they could muster, they pushed themselves up. The bird only looked on and sung louder.

With their elf reflexes, they snatched the bird, dispatching it. The singing stopped.

And Eden felt lonely.

For their last act would be one of violence.

They never wanted to become what they became, but that was life. A noble runaway doesn't exactly have many options. They had killed, and butchered, and burned. And nothing ever became of it. All they got was a witness-less death and guilt. 

All they wanted was someone to love them. The moment they stared into her kind eyes, they felt safe, something they had never felt before. But here they were, betrayed, by those same kind eyes that had once taken them in.

And in those final moments, a tear fell to the forest floor and they slumped back down, the bird forgotten.

But in their last moments, they heard that same song and a voice.

Today is not your day, my dear.


End file.
